


Did I Forget Something?

by Dearcaptain99



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Sub!Carol, Swearing, Teasing, Top!Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearcaptain99/pseuds/Dearcaptain99
Summary: You are an Avenger too, but you have been so busy saving the world leaving alone a frustrared Carol at home.





	Did I Forget Something?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sometimes I like to write. (Even If I'm not good)
> 
> Go and say something to me on my tumblr @dearcaptain99

It’s almost 11 pm and it’s the earliest you have been back for a mission in more than a month. You never thought that being an avenger was so hard, but you are glad to help all those people. But you are really tired and the only thing you want to do is to curl up with your girlfriend that you seriously miss and take all the rest you can get.  
  
After leaving all of your stuff in the avenger’s compound you go straight to the apartment that you share with Carol since 6 months ago. You go to your room and find Carol lying on her side, her back towards you. You smile and go directly towards her, not wanting to wake her up in case she is already asleep.  
  
As you are about to give her a kiss on her temple, you see her brown eyes open staring straight ahead. “Hello beautiful, I thought you were sleeping”  
  
Carol didn’t answer you; she just hummed to acknowledge your presence.  
  


You ignored that, probably she was on the verge of falling asleep; after all, she is probably the most powerful avenger and has lots of missions daily too. You miss her a lot, and you haven’t talked properly in all this time. You remove your clothes as your start talking with Carol, knowing that she’s listening to you.  
  
“The mission was very delicate, there were lots of hidden bombs inside the building and Sam accidentally activated one, pftttt such a mess, but luckily no one got hurt… I’m so glad that we ended the mission well. I feel so tired; at least now I can have a well-deserved rest. And how was your day, baby?” You ask Carol while removing the rest of your clothes.  
  
“Good, I guess… not as exciting as yours. But can’t complain” Carol answers so soft that sounds forced.

“Mmm I see” You hummed and when you are left only in your underwear you turn to Carol, who hasn’t moved since you arrived. “Baby, I’m going to take a shower… wanna join me?”  
  
Carol answers with the soft voice again “No, I’m good.”  
  
You raise your eyebrows, sensing that something is wrong. Carol never rejected your invitations to shower together. But you were too tired to think much about it. So you just say a soft “ok” before proceeding with your shower.  
  
20 minutes later you came out of the shower wrapped in a towel around you, droplets of water dripping from your hair. Carol was now curled up facing you; she looks at you briefly before putting her gaze away again.  
  
“Carol, is there something wrong?” You ask while drying your hair with another towel, standing in front of her. But instead of answering Carol turns her back again without saying anything. “What? Are we ignoring each other now?” You are definitely amused by her actions. “Did we have a fight that I don’t remember? Was I asleep when we were fighting?” You ask with your lips curling in a smug grin.  
  
But Carol doesn’t answer, she only huffs loudly. So you crawl on the bed towards her, resting your arm on hers but she pushes you away. You honestly find Carol cute with this attitude, but you know when no to push her buttons, a mad Carol is definitely scary. So removing all the smugness in your tone you ask again. “Baby, what’s wrong? It was something I did.”  
  
You are totally surprised of why Carol is acting this way… you are not always an asshole. But whatever it was this time, has made Carol being mad at you.  
But no matter how much you thought about it, you can’t think of anything you did to cause her to be this way.  
  
“Baby come on, please, tell me. Did I do something?” You move away from her to put some sleeping clothes and returning to bed, you lean on her again and this time she didn’t brush you away and she lets you wrap your arm lightly around her.  
  
“No. (Y/N). You didn’t do anything.” Carol spoke, annoyed and clearly pissed.  
  
“Then what’s wrong? Is it something I didn’t do?” Carol remains silent and you take that as a confirmation. “Ok, I see. It’s something I didn’t do. What did I not do? Omg is it our anniversary today? Mmm no that’s not for another two months…”  
  
You were brainstorming, humming out loud, thinking of what it was that you didn’t do to get Carol so pissed.  
  
“(Y/N), shut up”  
  
“What? I’m just trying to think of what it was that I didn’t do that’s causing you to act this way.”  
  
“Forget about it. Let’s just go to sleep.” Carol has the blanket all over her, and shifts her body so she could turn her back on you again.  
  
“No, we are no sleeping until we fix this. Did I forget to kiss you goodbye when I left this morning? Baby, you have to tell me what I didn’t do?” And then a light bulb lit at the top of your head, suddenly realizing what was wrong. “Oh!” You exclaim a little proud of yourself getting to the root of all of this. “You!” You say amused.  
  
“What?” Carol looks at you, still looking pissed and now confused too.  
  
“I didn’t do you!” You chuckle and Carol takes the blanket off of her, sits up and glares at you. You can see her fist starting to glow as well as her eyes. Thanks God she loves you, if not you would have been dead by now, right?  
  
“So you find this funny?! I can’t fucking believe you!!” Carol says blasting the wall behind you, throwing her legs off the bed about to leave but you grippe her arm; you can control fire, so you can handle a little her power. You pull her to sit again while you look briefly at the hole in the wall  _‘Great the landlord is going to kill me if Carol doesn’t’_

You know that you should stop smiling like an idiot; Carol was really pissed, but you couldn’t rid yourself of the traitorous chuckle that escaped from your lips. Of course Carol would be acting this way. You haven’t had sex in almost a month and it’s the longest you have gone without it.

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’m gonna stop laughing now, please calm down and don’t leave” You do your best to stifle your laugh that is still threatening to be the cause of your death, biting you bottom lip to keep you from even smiling.

Carol starts to calm down a little, at least she’s not glowing anymore and she lets you hold her as she is sitting on her side of the bed and you shuffle your body closer to her. You wrap your arms around her, resting your chin on Carol’s shoulder. At the contact, Carol sighs, resting her weight against you.

You know that Carol is acting childish, it’s either your fault that you both are gone on missions for too long. She has told you how proud she is for you, but even the strongest avenger needs to cuddle and some love, you guess that her hormones got the best of her.

Carol cracks her neck to the side to look at you, “(Y/N), we haven’t spoken properly in God knows how long. I haven’t seen you. I go to sleep without you and when I woke up you are gone, and this is how you react? Laughing? You kno…”

You interrupt her smashing your lips on her roughly kissing her, your tongue immediately darting insider her mouth to explore its insides deliciously. Carol moans, making you know that she feels good. As soon as you pull away to look at her eyes you smile and Carol smiles too, you know that you are forgiven.

She shook her head, not being able to smirk “You are lucky you are damn good at this.”

You push her on the bed and you straddle her, locking her in place. Carol looks straight at your eyes and you can feel the heat emanating from her body. She grabs your neck and pulls you down, crashing her lips on yours. You kiss her deeply, exploring each other’s mouths, your hands feeling up her body, you can hear her whimpering trough the kiss.

“Off” Carol suddenly says, breathing deeply and tugging at your clothes. “I need you to take this fucking thing off” You feel obliged, taking your clothes and watching Carol doing the same with hers too.

Both of you naked, you press your body against Carol again and the reaction of both is instant as you feel your skin against her. You can feel Carol’s arousal between her legs as you press your right thigh, brushing Carol’s center with it. And you can help but moan at how wet Carol is for you.

You connect your lips again and you hand goes straight to Carol’s left breast, kneading it against your palm. Carol moans against your lips, arching her body upwards to feel you, you pinch her nipple with your thumb and forefinger, rolling them around it, feeling it harden.

Your leave her lips and kiss her neck, feeling Carol’s body arching with her head thrown out, giving you better access to her neck. You bit, suck and lick causing exquisite sounds to come out of Carol’s mouth.

You make a trail of kisses downward from her throat to the middle of her chest, your left hand still playing with her left nipple and your right hand entwined with Carol’s finger above your head.

Slowly, your lips find her other nipple and soon enough you are making circles against it with your tongue. Carol is writhing so much that you think she’s about to come only at the feel of your tongue on her nipple.

“(Y/N)” Carol’s tone came out as a plea, and you know how much she is in need, so you move downwards, leaving a trail of kisses toward her abdomen, to the insides of her thighs.

You can smell her arousal and you feel more turn on at the scent. You grip her thighs, spread them wider and you see her center glistening and so wet, you moan and kiss the insides of the thighs and you look at Carol, she’s looking back at you with hooded eyes, her hair is disheveled and her mouth slightly open with her chest rising and falling rapidly.

She is so beautiful and you can’t help but fall in love with her more.

You both smile at the same time and not wanting to wait any longer you press your mouth against Carol’s clit and her hips involuntarily lift.

You swipe your tongue against her opening towards her clit in one swift motion. Carol’s hand grasps your hair.

“(Y/N)” She whispers again, wanting to feel more.

You comply and you focus on her clit, circling it repeatedly, enjoying Carol’s arousal on your chin. You suck on it and Carol’s hips buckle, her hands pulling your hair harshly, mumbling “Fuck” “Oh my God” “(Y/N)”.

You repeat that motion until you are sure Carol is close to the edge, but not yet close enough to reach the peak of her pleasure.

“Mmmm (Y/N)… baby” Carol sounds desperate and you know that she needs her release so bad. “Please…” She is breathing heavily and she’s locking you with her legs on your neck, desperate for the contact that you are not giving her. “I need you inside… right now… or I swear to… OH MY GOD!” Carol screams as you finally slid two fingers inside her, so easily because of how wet Carol is.

You moan against her center, and you feel Carol shaking at the vibrations that sends towards her body. “Mmm don’t stop baby…” Carol mutters, as your actions catch pace. “Please don’t stop” Carol was so close to breaking apart.

The simultaneous movement of your tongue and fingers against her was bringing Carol so close to the point of no return and you decide to add another finger at the same time you suck Carol’s clit and you feel her shaking and having convulsions, muttering nonsense while her eyes are close tightly.

You keep moving inside of her again, you feel her walls clenching against your fingers again and you see her abdomen clenching tightly in anticipation of another earth-shattering release.

“Mmmm fuck, fuck, fuck… (Y/N)!!!” Carol is biting her hand, trying to prevent that the neighbors hear anything. You just smirk, you know that the entire building has already heard you.

“(Y/N), I’m cumming. Oh my God… I’m going to cum…” Carol is now meeting your thrusts with her hips. You give her three more thrusts before she was convulsing again, making this orgasm stronger that the previous one.

Slowly you make your way toward her and you kiss her softly on the lips, Carol moans feeling herself on your lips. Then you start moving slowly your fingers that remained inside of her again until you hear Carol’s voice.

“(Y/N), I can’t take anymore” She shook her head, she looks tired.

But you have no plans of stopping, so get close to her ear and whisper to her sending shivers down her body, “Yes, you can… you are Captain Marvel.” Then you bit her earlobe and you kiss her again on the lips, moving again your fingers. Hitting her spot repeatedly, her hips moving with you as she rocks her body against your hand making you push your fingers deeper inside of her.

“Fuck… (Y/N)!!!” Carol screams as she wraps her arms on you, pulling you impossible closer to her, her nails scratching your back, you feel her fist getting hotter, but you are only worry to give her another orgasm so you don’t really care, besides you can handle her.

Moans and incoherent words are coming out Carol’s mouth and it’s music to your ears, encouraging you to give her another orgasm.

You can feel things getting hotter “Let go baby… I got you” You whisper again on her ear when you feel her holding back and as soon as she hears you, she lets a final scream, her walls tightening around your fingers and you see her orgasm hitting her as soon as she starts glowing again and you feel a little explosion.

You close your eyes and when you open it again, you can see the sheets are totally burned out as well as part of the headset. Carol is normal again but gasping for air.

You smile and pepper her face with little kisses before pulling out from inside of her, Carol whimpers. You drop your body at her side, both of you are sweaty and spent.

“I’m..” Carol tries to talk first, but she can form any coherent thought yet.

“I know…” You answer, smiling widely before wrapping your arms around Carol’s naked body. You close your eyes and kiss her forehead. “I’m sorry for not spending that much time with you… I know that missions and saving people is important, but you are important too…”

“Ssshhh” Carol stops you with a chase kiss on your lips. Her arms wraps around you too, running her fingers up and down your back. “I know I was out of control… I was too horny to think straight and I couldn’t wait anymore.” She chuckles and you can’t help but laugh too.

Carol smiles and she looks so beautiful.

“I love you Carol” You say, “I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know… I love you too (Y/N)” Carol answers.

You kiss her one more time; Carol turns her back to you to be the little spoon. You hold her tightly… smiling and closing your eyes ready to sleep. When Carol’s voice sounds again…

“Baby, maybe is the best if we change these sheets isn’t? Smells like burn in here” She says laughing and you can’t help but join to her too.

You release her and sit up a little noticing the big hole on the wall that Carol blasted.

“Ah man, the landlord is going to kill me when he sees that big hole on the wall” You turn to her and she laughs even more.

“If he dares to touch you, he’s the one who will be dead.” She kisses you again and you smile through the kiss.

“Haha I believe you.”


End file.
